


Winter's Fever

by Introvertatheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Winter gets sick while most of the avengers are out on a mission. The only one with him, Tony Stark. They both have a profound hate for each other. But when Winter's illness gets worse, Tony has to set his hate aside and help the man-child.





	Winter's Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is the same person as Bucky. But I wanted this story to be more about child minded Winter than adult Bucky. Which is why he is called Winter in this story.

Tony always was and always will be skeptical of Winter. Knowing that he was the one who had killed his parents made him hate the man-child. Winter, despite his past, was actually more afraid of Tony. He didn't know why Tony hated him or gave him side eyes. He tried to play with Tony one time but Tony just yelled at him to leave him alone. Winter cried and Steve just told Winter to stay away from him.

Natasha told Tony that one day he was going to have Winter to himself when everyone else is on a mission. Tony answered that if that day came, he would have Jarvis watch him. Tony also stated that Winter required too much care.

His care required diaper changes, specific foods, nap time, play time and reading time. He was an easy person to care for on good days, bad days he really acted like the soldier. He didn't attack anyone, he was just extremely aggressive. Steve, Clint and Natasha has been working on that behavior for a while. He's gotten a little better, they've gone through five time-out chairs and six harnesses. But he was learning how to calm down a bit. Tony just told them that was another reason as to why he wouldn't watch Winter.

Unfortunately today was one of those days where the team had to leave for a mission. Steve didn't want to go mainly because Winter was acting up today. Bruce checked him over twice, he was developing a little cold. But Fury was insisted he go, when he asked who was going to watch Winter. All eyes went to Tony.

"Hell no." Said Tony.

"Tony, just watch him." Said Clint.

"No. Why can't I go?" Asked Tony.

"Well it is your turn to watch him and we don't need your suits for this one." Said Clint.

"You know I don't like him and he doesn't like me, plus he's in a mood today. I don't need that today." Said Tony.

"Tony, he's got a little cold. He's a little grumpy, so what? Just give him the medicine, change him and watch him. We should be back before midnight." Said Steve stepping in. Steve didn't like that Tony hated Winter for something he had absolutely no control of. Winter was more afraid of Tony hurting him than anything.

"Fine, I'll watch the monster. I'm not changing anything." 

"Tony, just care for Winter. He's down for a nap now, around 1 wake him up so he can eat. He won't hurt you. I have to go." The team left. Tony sighed, he hated Winter and Winter didn't like him. They weren't going near each other for a while.

"Jarvis let me know when the monster has awaken, I'll be in my lab."

"Very well, sir." Said the A.I. Tony went to his lab. Today was one he wished could faster.

Later in the morning, Tony was still in his lab modeling new rooms for his tower. It was unusually quiet in the tower, usually Winter did his routine stare at everyone until they acknowledged him. Tony had to remind himself that he was still alone with a psychopathic killer just two floor above him.

"Jarvis, what's the monster doing?"

"Winter is currently wondering around his floor, he is confused. I was speaking to him before you called."

"Now he's confused. What about his cold?"

"He has spiked a small fever, sir. Temperature of 101.2."

"Great, now he has a fever. I didn't sign up for this. Jarvis, bring him to the lab."

"I shall direct Winter to your lab, sir." Tony locked up everything sharp and pointy or with a laser. Winter was very smart when it came to getting into things he's not supposed to touch. If it hurt him, he knew to stay away but otherwise he played it until someone snatched it away.

Tony heard a ding when elevator opened. He poked his head out of his lab, Winter was crouched in the corner of the elevator. 

"Winter, come here." Said Tony. Winter came out of the elevator and entered the lab. Tony saw that he was more flushed and shaking than usual. 

"Listen, you sit in that chair. Don't move, don't speak unless asked and don't stare. I don't want to be near you just as much as you don't want to be near me. If you behave, this will go by quicker. Got it?" Said Tony. Winter nodded and sat in the rolling chair, he coughed into his Captain America long sleeve shirt. Tony sighed and continued his work. 

Thirty slow minutes later, Tony heard Winter coughing more. He sneezed a few times, Tony asked him to be quiet after the fourth sneeze. Winter groaned and pointed to his head.

"Yeah, you're sick." Tony turned his back to him. Winter was about to get up, but sat back down.

"Hurts. Go." Said Winter. Tony sighed and looked at him. He was squirming in the chair, his face was red from crying and the fever.

"Sir, his temperature has risen to 103.4." Said Jarvis.

"What should I do?" Asked Tony.

"Well, sir, Winter does require a change and a feeding."

"Oh God. Hey can you change yourself?" Winter shook his head no. Tony had to think, he really didn't want to change him. He really didn't know how to change to him anyway.

"Sir, I believe a call to Ms. Potts will be of greater help. Shall I give her a call?"

"Yes please." After a few rings, Pepper answered.

"Tony, hey what's going on?"

"Pepper I need your help. They left me here with the man-child."

"Oh you have Winter to yourself, that's interesting."

"Yeah whatever, look he needs to be changed and I've never done that a day in my life. What do I do?"

"Well first you need a clean diaper. Go to the main room, there's a spare in the closet." Tony groaned. 

"Come on Winter." Winter stayed in the chair, he wanted to be carried.

"No, walk." Winter wasn't moving.

"Winter, honey listen to Tony please." Winter got up and followed Tony. They went in the elevator and went to the main room. Tony got Winter's emergency diaper bag.

"Okay, I got the diapers, now what?" Said Tony.

"Have him take off his shorts and lay him on his back." Apparently Winter was only listening to Pepper and took off his shorts and laid down.

"Okay, he did that himself, what now?"

"There are two taps that sit on his hip that are holding the diaper together. Undo both and slide the diaper from under him." 

"Pepper, are there gloves anywhere?"

"Tony, just do it before the baby gets a rash."

"I don't want anything to touch me though."

"Tony." She said in a demanding voice. Tony sighed and unstrapped the two tabs on his hips. Tony slid the diaper off of him and threw it in the incinerator. Tony was surprised that Winter was just willing to lay there, exposed and not bothered by anything.

"Okay, he's exposed."

"Wipe him down, please." Tony got a baby wipe and wiped down his hip.

"Next, you get a fresh diaper and put it on him like the other one was."

"How do you know which one is the front?" 

"Where the Elmo print is, then stick the tabs together." Tony put a fresh diaper on him and sighed. He was actually sweating.

"Is he okay, Tony?"

"He's fine. I'm the one you should be worried about."

"It's just a dirty diaper."

"Pepper, I'm alone with a psychotic man-child. He could kill me, like my parents." 

"Oh my gosh, bye Tony." She hung up. Tony looked at Winter. He was staring back. Tony didn't see a killer, he saw a sick little boy who was probably very confused about the whole situation.

"Okay, are you hungry?" Winter shook his head no. He put his thumb in his mouth and sat on Steve's recliner. Tony looked at his watch. It was a little after 2. He usually ate by 1. 

"Do you feel that sick?" Winter was shivering, despite his long sleeve shirt and his skin was very warm to touch.

"How about some orange juice?" Another no. Winter was really sick. Tony didn't know what to do at that point.

"Well what do you want to do?" Winter sneezed and fell asleep. Tony sat on the sofa across from him. Winter was getting worse, he wasn't medically qualified to do anything. He really didn't want to call Steve about his sick boy. Tony put a blanket over the shivering man and sat in the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Tony heard whining from the recliner. He got up and looked at Winter. He was very pale, but flushed. Tony knew better than to touch Winter when he was alseep, but he was a risk taker. He put a hand on Winter's forehead, he flinched but leaned into his cold hand.

"Jarvis, what's his temperature?"

"Winter's temperature is currently 104.1. I recommend medical assistance." 

"Alright, kid wake up." Winter woke up and stared at Tony. 

"Stop staring at me, look you got a fever. I need to get that temperature down. Did Steve give you any medicine before he left?"

"Purple juice." Said Winter before coughing. He was given a fever reducer. Tony went in medical cabinet above the sink, suddenly he heard retching. Tony looked over his shoulder, Winter threw up all over himself.

"Oh no." Winter was scared to death. Tony didn't know what to do.

"Jarvis, what now?"

"Shall I get in touch with Captain Rogers?"

"Please." At this point, everyone was at a lost.

"What Tony?"

"The kid just threw up on himself. I don't know what to do."

"Has he ate anything since we've left?"

"No, he refused everything."

"Oh my God, I didn't know he was so sick. Okay can you just clean him off, you don't have to bathe him. Just a wet a towel and rub him down. And give him a pedialyte popsicle."

"Okay, then what? His temperature is at 104. I can't do much here."

"104! I'm coming home now."

"No, Steve, I'll call over my doctors. They should be here in an hour. I'll handle him."

"Alright, I'll try to get there sooner. He's hasn't been giving you a hard time right?"

"Other than wanting to be carried most of the day and barely listening, no. He's been surprisingly quiet."

"He's always quiet when he feels bad. Tony, I know you don't like Winter but please don't let him get worse. He's more afraid of you than you are of him."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, look, I have to go. Take care of him please. I love you, Winter." Steve hung up. Winter's head popped up and looked at the ceiling.

"Daddy?" Said Winter. Tony didn't know Winter had a fear of him. He always thought Winter was just avoiding him because he wouldn't play with him. But an actual fear was something Tony didn't like.

"Okay, let's go clean up." Tony got Winter's flesh hand. He flinched and turned away.

"Hey come on." Winter wasn't moving, he was exhausted. And Tony wasn't about to break his back to pull a almost 200 pound man on his feet.

"Okay, here's the plan. You get up and wash up, then I'll give you a popsicle and get you some medication. Then we'll sit down and watch a movie or something." Winter groaned and got up slowly. Tony held his hand and brought him to the bathroom.

"Stay here, I'm going to get some clothes." Winter laid on the cold hard tile floor. Tony went to Steve's floor and got Winter's pj's. He went back to the bathroom, Winter was half asleep on the floor and mumbling to himself.

Tony wiped him down and put another Captain America shirt on him. Tony was about to take him to the main room before he realized Winter wouldn't move or wake up anymore.

"Hey come on. I know you're tired, but this floor is not that comfortable." Winter wasn't waking up, now Tony was scared.

"Jarvis, I need help."

"I have called Dr. Cho, she is on the way. Please place a cold towel on Winter's neck." Tony got a cold towel and put it on Winter's neck. Winter opened his eyes and looked at Tony.

"Hey, let's move from the floor."

"Daddy."

"I'm not Steve, he should be here soon. I hope. Come on, get up." Tony realized Winter was actually hurting from this. He always thought Winter was a cold hearted person who only acted like he behaved in front of the others. But he was actually really sick.

"Tired."

"I know, please get up." Winter slowly got up and stood up. He wasn't steady on his feet, they got to Steve's floor. Winter, almost mechanically, got himself in their bed and laid down. Tony watched the kid struggle to get comfortable, he was sweating and shaking. He wanted his blanket, but also pushed it away.

"Sir, Dr. Cho has arrived."

"Send her up quickly." Tony reached out a hand to touch Winter, but hesitated. Winter was unpredictable, he could easily snap into a fever rage and kill him. But Winter was just exhausted. Tony sighed the fear away and stroked back his brunette hair. Winter leaned into his touch, Tony was slightly shock. Partially because of how warn Winter was but mainly because Winter trusted him enough to do it.

Dr. Cho came and assessed Winter. He had a respiratory infection along with mild dehydration. Dr. Cho put him on fluids and left some medicine for him. After she left, Tony sat with Winter and read a book to him, even though he was asleep. 

"We're back. Tony? Winter?" Said Steve. Tony closed the book and left the room. 

"Hey Spangles, how did it go?"

"Fine, where's Winter? Is he okay?"

"Winter is in your bed asleep. Dr. Cho came said he had a respiratory infection and was a little dehydrated. He should be fine."

"He didn't give you any problems?"

"No, I don't think I have a huge fear of him anymore. Maybe once he starts to feel better, I'll play with him a little more."

"Really, you like Winter now?"

"I didn't say I like him. I said I would play with him more, I felt bad for him today."

"Alright then, thank you Tony."

"Next time you leave me with him and he gets sick, I expect payment." Tony went in the elevator and sighed. Maybe Winter wasn't as bad as he thought. They both had a bad past due to Hydra. And Tony really couldn't see himself hating Winter anymore.

Maybe one day he could watch Winter for a longer period of time. The diaper changes would have to wait though.


End file.
